


Toast(ed) [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Toast(ed)' by sionnain.</p><p>Prompt: I get no kick from champagne - mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all.<br/>Cole Porter, "I Get a Kick out of You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast(ed) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toast(ed)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/114304) by sionnain. 



> The podfic was first posted 20th May 2009.

**Length:** 2min:11sec

 **Download & Streaming link:** [mp3-file (2.01 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ilzdmoejmx/Toasted.mp3)

**Download link audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (2.01 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200905255.zip)


End file.
